Legendary Knight Critias
の クリティウス | romaji_name = Densetsu no Kishi Kuritiusu | trans_name = Legendary Knight Critius | image = LegendaryKnightCritias-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 2800 | def = 1800 | passcode = 85800949 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger, Trigger | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart". When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Trap in your GY; Set that target. It can be activated this turn. | fr_lore = Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable Normalement. Uniquement Invocable Spécialement avec "Légende du Cœur" et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Magie/Piège face recto sur le Terrain ; bannissez la cible. Lorsque cette carte est ciblée par une attaque : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Piège dans votre Cimetière ; Posez la cible. La carte Posée peut être activée durant ce tour. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Muss mit „Legende des Herzens“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 offene Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; verbanne das gewählte Ziel. Wenn diese Karte als Ziel für einen Angriff gewählt wird: Du kannst 1 Fallenkarte in deinem Friedhof wählen; setze das gewählte Ziel. Die gesetzte Karte kann während dieses Spielzugs aktiviert werden. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente con "Leggenda del Cuore", e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Quando questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola scoperta sul Terreno; bandisci quel bersaglio. Quando questa carta viene scelta come bersaglio per un attacco: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Trappola nel tuo Cimitero; Posiziona quel bersaglio. Quella carta Posizionata può essere attivata durante questo turno. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado. Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial com "Lenda do Coração" e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: você pode escolher 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha com a face para cima no campo: bana o alvo. Quando este card for alvo de um ataque: você pode escolher 1 Card de Armadilha no seu Cemitério; Baixe o alvo. Esse card Baixado pode ser ativado durante este turno. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal/Colocado. Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial con "Leyenda del Corazón". Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 Mágica/Trampa boca arriba en el Campo; destierra ese objetivo. Cuando esta carta es seleccionada para un ataque: puedes seleccionar 1 Trampa en tu Cementerio; Coloca ese objetivo. Esa carta Colocada puede ser activada este turno. | ja_lore = このカードは できない。「レジェンド・オブ・ハート」の でのみ できる。①：このカードが に した 、[[field|フィールド]]の[[face-up| ]]の ・ カード１ を[[target| ]]として[[activate| ]]できる。その の ・ カードを[[banish| ]]する。②：このカードが に された 、 の[[Graveyard| ]]の カード１ を として できる。そのカードを フィールドにセットする。この でセットしたカードはセットしたターンでも できる。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 통상 소환할 수 없다. "레전드 오브 하트"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. ①: 이 카드가 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 필드의 앞면 표시의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 앞면 표시의 마법 / 함정 카드를 제외한다. ②: 이 카드가 공격 대상으로 선택되었을 때, 자신 묘지의 함정 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 자신 필드에 세트한다. 이 효과로 세트한 카드는 세트한 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Legend of Heart | archseries = Legendary Knight | related_to_archseries = Legendary Dragon | action = Sets from your Graveyard | m/s/t = Allows activation of Trap Cards the turn they were Set | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi | banished = * Banishes from your field * Banishes from your opponent's field | fm_for = Timaeus the Knight of Destiny | misc = Special Summon Monster | database_id = 11881 }}